


Alfabeto Mudo

by Lilycarroll



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decifra-me ou te devoro e essa balela toda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfabeto Mudo

_"Eu espero aqui_  
_não morra antes de mim"_

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir (Don't Die Before I Do) - Rammstein**

 

Posso ver minha respiração condensando no ar frio, mas não dou a mínima. Pego um punhado de neve e a aperto e moldo até a bola de neve ficar bem dura e do tamanho certo.

Poucas pessoas dão a devida importância na arte de criação das bolas de neves.

Então a arremesso de forma certeira na cabeça do Tala.

“Seu filho da puta!” Tala grita com impacto da bola e volta o olhar com uma raiva e fúria, que rivaliza com a de um Deus, em minha direção. (Existe algum Deus ruivo? Uma duvida para mais tarde, caso Tala não me mate agora.)

Eu digo:

“Meh. Você sabe que minha mãe nunca foi uma puta. Ela fodia com todo mundo porque gostava.”

O lobo balança a cabeça e suspira, antes de vir até mim, murmurando algo que só consigo entender quando se aproxima.

“Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda.”

“Que linguajar. Você me beija com essa boca todas as noites?”

“O que você quer Bry? Eu disse precisava de um tempo aqui fora.”

“Você também me diz que preciso parar de tentar matar o Ray em todas as beylutas, mas gosto de ignorar algumas de suas ordens.”

“Bryan...”

“Você não vai sozinho” Replico.

Estamos frente a frente agora, apenas encarando um ao outro por alguns segundos como se estivéssemos tentando achar as respostas para o enigmas que escondemos. Decifra-me ou te devoro e essa balela toda.

“Eu quero ir com você.” Continuo antes de segurar seu casaco e o puxar mais perto de mim, e ele não impõe nenhuma resistência. “Por favor?”

Tala coloca sua mão fria em meu pescoço. Seu olhar é igualmente gélido.

“É a porra de uma cova sem qualquer identificação onde Boris enterrou minha mãe como uma indigente. Porque você quer ir?”

Percebo que ainda estou segurando seu casaco, como se no fundo estivesse com medo que ele suma, como a chama de uma vela ao vento.

“Porque é importante para você. Porque você passou a noite em claro, apenas olhando para o teto pensando se iria ou não até esse cemitério no meio do nada apenas para olhar para uma lapide e pensar como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferente, mesmo sabendo que nada pelo o que você passou vai mudar. Porque se vamos ter um futuro, vamos ter que acertar as contas com os buracos do nosso passado. Com tudo que fizeram com a gente e não encaramos até hoje porque era mais fácil seguir em frente. Então vamos logo de uma vez ver sua mãe antes que minha bunda congele.”

Tala me beija. Nossos lábios estão rachados e ressecados pelo frio, e carregado de tudo que não foi dito.

“Isso é um sim?” Pergunto quando ele se afasta.Tala não sorri, mas segura minha mão e começa a andar.

E eu, fielmente, o sigo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Porque não existe melhor forma de se comemorar o aniversario da Annelise do que com Rammstein, Tala, Bryan e uma fic levemente deprê e estranha.
> 
> Feliz aniversario, passarinho! Demorei mais que o previsto para finalizar esse texto (culpo o fato que de que não decidia a musica certa como tema), mas aqui está :) 
> 
> Desejo temakis, felicidades, caminhadas na praia e tudo o que há de doce e bom no mundo para você!
> 
> Beijos e feliz aniversario!


End file.
